I'm Not Useless
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: No one had ever seen Canada in a fight before; hell, no one had even seen him be somewhat angry. However, that changes during a world meeting.
**A/N- I've loved Hetalia for years, but I never got around to writing a story for it. So, here it is. Sure, its a one-shot, but eh, it's what I've provided for the Hetlia fandom... for now! I love Canada, he's one of my favorites; even his 2p! is awesome! So, onto the story.**

No one had ever seen Canada in a fight before; hell, no one had even seen him be somewhat angry. However, that changes during a world meeting.

Canada watched with a passive smile on his lips, glancing at the hilarious mocking battle between England and France before his eyes looked over to his brother. He waved at America. The blond noticed the Canadian's wave and grinned, his teeth full of not-completely-chewed food. Germany started to yell at the group for being too noisy and for not starting the meeting properly. It was always pretty fun to watch his fellow countries fight about the little things.

"You know, sometimes I don't even consider Canada a country." The blond man had heard someone in the meeting say. He furrowed his brows and started to listen intently.

There was a sigh, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I didn't even notice him until a few months ago." America!

"Same."

Canada had never felt more betrayed in his entire life. Scratch that, having no one in the entire world notice him was the point in his life where he was most betrayed. But this was second! That's his brother saying those things about him.

"I mean, we never hear anything about him in the news. He never fights and would be useless in war." How dare America say these things about him? How dare he? If Canada didn't have self-control, he would have made his polar bear eat his brother's face, but he refrained. He had all the time in the world to put his brother in his place and that so happened to be right after the world meeting ended. An evil smirk rolled onto his face. Russia caught this quickly and chuckled, scaring about half of the population in the room. Something was about to happen, and the large country just had to witness it.

"Zhat will be all, meeting adjourned!" Germany shouted. Italy jumped on his back as the two left the room. The Bad Touch Trio started to depart, America in tow. Canada followed his brother out, where everyone had conveniently started hanging out in the hallway outside of the meeting room. Russia curiously followed the blond, wondering what that smirk could mean.

His question was soon answered as a fist collided with America's face.

The whole hallway became silent, eyes all wide with shock. Canada, a country who had never done anything outgoing, had just punched his brother, of all people. A growl came from the peaceful, now murderous, country. "Stand up." His voice was commanding and much deeper than it had once been. His brother laid sprawled on the floor, thoroughly confused. Russia was having the time of his life, watching as everything went down. "I said…" Canada growled again, "STAND UP!"

America was on his feet in an instance, "What are you doing, Mattie?" The Canadian's hand met with his brother's throat, pushing the man onto the wall. The American gulped, a sudden panic rising in his chest, "M-Mattie?"

"Don't call me that." More pressure was placed on his throat. No one moved, too terrified by the Canada before them to do anything. The blond smirked, "Who says I don't fight? That I'm just a pacifist who needs to be rescued? Well, I'm not."

"I-I... never said that!" America had tears in his eyes, darkness swarming in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, but I bet you were thinking it." He raised his brother into the air before throwing him to the opposite side of the room. Canada walked over whistling slightly. Once close enough, he pulled his leg back before kicking his brother in the head. "Don't you ever call me useless ever again or the next time this happens, you'll be dead." Canada smirked, " _Chienne._ "

France started laughing, "Wow, I never thought he'd say that."

"Say what?" Prussia asked as the blond started walking to a chuckling Russian.

"He just called America a bitch." France laughed again.

"Enjoy the show, Russia?" The Canadian questioned, still smirking devilishly.

He smirked into his scarf, "Oh, it was quite… thrilling."

"Good, because the next time this happens, you're helping me," Canada smiled.

Russia chuckled, "Gladly."


End file.
